


Since We First Met

by WillLecter



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, First Time, M/M, criminals, drunk, i yhink, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Spencer and drunk Hotch have a fun time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad to be home again, I thought we'd never catch that killer!" JJ joked, flopping onto one of the seats of the jet, faking exhaustion.  
"I know what you mean," Reid agreed.  
The team were now returning home from a tough case. What had appeared to the local Police of New York as a few random kills, had turned out to be one of hundred kills made by a dormant serial killer - the New York Butcher.  
"I just can't believe what he did to those women..." Emily sighed, looking out of the jet window.  
"Many previous murders have done things similar, if not identical to the kills of the New York Butcher. Mutilation of the body after postmortem rape, killed from blood loss after having a slit throat, has been used many times before- usually by middle aged white men, with anger at a women; usually a past lover." Reid reminded Emily, not understanding what she has meant. No one called Reid out on this, knowing he would just feel embarrassed. 

 

"We should go out for drinks, celebrate taking down that son of a bitch" Garcia suggested, knowing everyone in the team needed a little fun. The team had just got off the jet, and settled down in their office to finish any last minute paper work.  
"Jack is at his friends house for a sleepover, so I suppose I could come?" Hotch volunteered, knowing the rest of the team usually agreed once he did.  
The rest of the team said some of agreement to the idea, and decided to go out to Light, their favourite night club. 

 

Reid, Hotch, Rossi and JJ were all sat round a table, each with a beverage of some kind, whilst Morgan, Emily and Garcia were flirting and dancing with people on the dance floor.  
"Why don't you have something good to drink?" Rossi asked Hotch, having noted Hotch had only ordered a coke.  
"I don't want to get drunk... But I suppose I could have a little of something. Just don't let me get drunk!" Hotch laughed, standing up. "Would anyone else like something? It's on me," he asked, looking at his friends.  
Rossi and JJ asked for their usual favourite, but Reid surprised everyone by asking for Vodka - compared to his usual wine. Not bothering to question it, Hotch went over to the bar to order their drinks. 

Three shots of vodka later, Reid was more than a little tipsy, always being a light weight.  
"I haven't had sex in forever." Reid randomly stated, taking his fourth shot.  
"Neither," replied Hotch, something that would've usually surprised the others if they weren't all -including Hotch- a little (or quite) drunk. Not to mention the fact they could barley hear each other other the music.  
"Why? You are a very pretty man," Reid giggled, resting his head on Hotch's shoulder.  
"Um, thank you Reid. You are too..." Hotch blushed, looking down at where Reid had decided to rest himself. He examined Reid's face fully, for the first time noticing how his jawline was so sharp, and his lips so pink. I wonder how they feel Hotch wondered, licking his own lips. Reid looked up at Hotch, and Hotch then looked away. Reid sat up properly again, and sipped some of somebody's whiskey. He had liked Hotch for some while now, and often, when he was turned on in the bed alone, thought of how sex with Hotch would be- how fucking amazing it would be.  
"I think, I think I'm going to go home now." Hotch announced, not knowing how much longer he'd be able to be around Reid without kissing him - a lot.  
"Can you give me a lift home please?" Reid asked, hiccuping between some of his words.  
"Uh, um, s-sure. Yeah of course," Hotch stuttered, helping a drunk Reid up from his chair.  
"We're heading off now, tell the other I said goodbye?" Hotch asked JJ, putting his arm around Reid's waist, walking the stumbling boy out the club and to his car.  
The car ride was silent, just the few small,rather cute (in Hotch's opinion), snores coming from a sleeping Spencer.  
Hotch pulled up outside of Reid's flat building, parking his car so he could help Reid out. He was reluctant to waking up his passenger, knowing Reid was obviously tired. After a few minutes of watching his friend sleep, feeling rather creepy, Hotch lightly shook Reid to wake him up.  
"Go away..." Reid drawled, pushing Hotch's hands away to stop the shaking.  
"You need to get up, Reid. We are at yours,"  
"Oh... Oh. H-hi Hotch. Sorry I didn't realise where I was," Reid explained, as he noticed his surroundings.  
"Come on, i'll help you up to your flat."

They made it up to Reid's front door, with the many almost falling overs and Reid almost falling asleep on Hotch half way up the first flight of stairs.  
"Look, I'm going to make sure you get into bed, because I don't want you falling over halfway through your living room and chocking on your own puke." Hotch laughed lightly, putting his hand in Reid's coat pockets looking for his door keys.  
"They're not in my coat pockets, silly" Reid smiled, moving Hotch's hands out of his coat. "They're in my jeans."  
Hotch put his hands in Reid's front pockets, not finding the keys there. Reid took Hotch's hands and moved them to his back pockets. A little surprised at where Reid was leading his hands, Hotch held the other boys ass, awkwardly rubbing it for a moment before taking the keys out of Spencer's back pocket.  
He opened the front door, finding his way to Reid's room whilst holding the other mans wrist, pulling him through the dark.  
"Sit on the bed, I will find your pyjamas." Hotch told Reid, walking over to his chest of drawers. Ignoring the mans orders, Spencer sat on top of his drawers, watching Hotch look through his clothes.  
"The bottom ones." He whispered, as Hotch had been looking through every drawer.  
"These?" Aaron asked, holding up a pair of pyjama trousers, decorated with little skeletons. Reid hummed in approval, running his hands through the older mans hair, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck. Hotch let out an involuntary moan, hair pulling being one of his turn ons. He looked up at Reid, and noticed how his face was level with Spencer's crotch. He noticed the younger mans slight hard on, and felt himself harden just at the thought of being the one to do that to Reid. Holding onto Reid's thighs to help himself up, Hotch smiled at Reid and he squeezed his thigh, moving it higher up his leg. Reid pulled at Aaron's tie, pulling him closer and slowly licked his lips, working up the courage to press them against his bosses. Hotch held Reid's finger, and guided it to his mouth. Reid traced Hotch's open lips, and shyly put his finger into Aaron's mouth. Hotch softly sucked on Reid's finger, the feeling going straight to both of the mans groins. Reid removed his finger, dragging it over Hotch's lips and moved his hands onto his lap, and glancing up at Hotch, blushing. Reid then nervously leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Hotch's, barley kissing him. He then pulls away, and looks at Hotch, checking for a reaction. Hotch stays still for a few seconds, and then grabs Reid by the face and pulls him into a deep kiss. Reid, a little taken back by the sudden action, takes a moment before sinking into the kiss. He wraps his legs around Hotch brining him as close as he can, and awkwardly places his hands on Aaron's waist, unsure of what to do with his hands. Reid noted how warm Hotch's mouth was, and Hotch didn't fail to notice how soft Spencer's lips were against his own chapped ones. Reid moved his hands up to Hotch's chest, going to grab, but then realised this was a man he was making out with. Inexperienced with men, Reid moved his hands to Aaron's hair remembering how he had moaned when he did it before. Reid pulled the hair at the nape of his neck, and places throughout his hair. He could hear, feel, Hotch moan in appreciation at his friends actions. Reid pulled away from the kiss first. They rested their foreheads against the others and their breaths mingled as they breathed heavily, low in breath from the kiss. Hotch started pressing sloppy kisses to Reid's neck, biting at his kisses, pain turning to pleasure.  
"Bed. Now." Reid breathed through moans, looking over to his bed. Hoth nodded briefly, before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.  
"S-should I take off some clothes o-or?..." Reid asked, stuttering with excitement and nerves.  
"You should take your shoes off, I'll take mine off." Hotch replied, starting to untie a shoelace. Once they had both removed their shoes, and socks, Reid stood next to the bed awkwardly.  
"I killed the mood with my question, didn't i?" He whispered, self disappointment clear in his voice. Hotch answered without words, no, by standing up to face Reid and pushing him back onto the bed. Hotch then leaned over the younger man and put his knees either side of Spencer's hips. He dipped down to place a quick kiss to Reid's lips before continuing what he has started earlier, and started sucking and nipping on Reid's neck. Spencer could feel Hotch's erection against his own trousers, and tried to push up against Hotch, wanting to feel the fabric against his cock. Aaron, noticing Spencer urge, repositioned them both so Reid was on top of him. He groped Reid's ass, loving how it wasn't too big but still firm. He felt him rub down against his crotch , and immediately regretted not taking off his trousers. Reid bit Hotch's earlobe and whispered naughty things into his ear, only making both their cocks harder.  
"I want to suck your cock, Hotch" He whispered.  
"Oh, yeah? For how long" Hotch challenged.  
"S-since we first met. I imagined sucking you off under the desk whilst made important phone calls, had meetings with other members of the teams."  
Reid then removed himself from on top of Hotch, and lowered himself onto the floor; on his knees. Taking the hint, the Special Agent sat on the end of the bed and the Doctor instantly started undoing his belt, trying to remover his trousers. Hotch lifted himself up, and helped take them off, anticipating what would happen next to be better than anything he's ever experienced. Teasingly, Reid licked Hotch's length from inside his boxers, slowly pulling them down to release his cock.  
"I've never done this before, Hotch. I'm sorry if I suck at it," Reid then laughed at his own unintended joke before licking the tip of his head. He slowly put more of Hotch in his mouth sucking and licking, something Hotch would describe as purposely tauntingly if it wasn't for the slight nervousness of Reid's moves. Reid glanced up through his eyelashes at Hotch, making eye contact as he slowly took in more of Hotch. He used his hands to pleasure the part of Hotch's cock he couldn't get into his mouth, as Hotch pulled at Reid's hair groaning in pleasure.  
"Fuck, you're good at this. Are you sure this is your first time?"  
Spencer hummed in reply, sending unimaginable pleasure to Hotch's body. Reid could taste the precum of his superior, and removed him from his mouth. He then licked up the base and twirled his tongue around the tip. Taking him whole, Aaron watched the doctors pink lips wrapped around his dick. He had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Reid had just licked his balls and was not doing magic with his tongue on his cock, and Hotch knew he was going to cum.  
"R-Reid... I'm... Fuck your so goo-... I'm going to..."  
Getting his message, Reid sucked on Hotch again, wanting to swallow his load. Reid did the most wonderful thing with his mouth and Hotch was cumming, and Reid swallowed. He then took Hotch out of his mouth, with a slight popping sound. He looked up at the receiver of his first blow job, and licked his lips.


	2. .

I wanted to reupload this , sorry for this not being a second chapter

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I've ever written and it was kinda rushed so don't expect too much


End file.
